


My world is green (I only see blood)

by GordieGord



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All we know is angst, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Art, Blockmen be livin in my head rent free, Drabble, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Fanart, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, On the Run, One Shot, Or Is It?, Running Away, Sad Ending, Short, We now have art woo, Wrote this during class, Yet another run away fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieGord/pseuds/GordieGord
Summary: He panics, eyes raised in alarm to meet light blue ones. "Tubbo, what—"Explosions fill up Tommy's whole being.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	My world is green (I only see blood)

Tommy runs across vivid green pine trees and sad olive green grass to the point his visions sways and all he sees is green. Green like the light lilypads floating on the stream on his left, green like the emerald frogs hopping on it. Green green green like the tubbo. Tubbo's favorite ice cream is mint. Tubbo's shirt was basil green; tubbo tubbo tubbo

He remembered building houses, digging tunnels, and moving cows. He remembered eight hour long discussions of non-stop talking. He liked those times.

He wonders. If they could have wandered away sooner. Was he wrong to say no? If he said "lets go" would they have gotten away in time?

He doesn't want to be alone anymore.

He stares, at the blood stained basil green fabric wrapped around his wrist.

He wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> if you liked this drabble you might wanna (other than kudos and comment) maybe,,, check out my other [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853466)?
> 
> I got bored halfway thru class lmaooo, hope you liked it even tho its very short :DD
> 
> Also i have so much to catch up on 😭😭 timezones why do you exist. Im looking at my twt tl like "how tf did this all happened istg i try to finally get some sleep then suddenly theres a war and apparently its the finale?????"
> 
> EDIT: POG ART BY MY FRIEND! She also helped me a bit with the story, check her IG out [@vannstarry](https://instagram.com/vannstarry?igshid=e8kr6055j66u). She posts a bunch of myct art, mostly dream team :))


End file.
